The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of barberry that is grown as a dwarf shrub for container or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Berberis thunbergii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Admiration’.
‘Admiration’ was selected by the inventor in Litomysl, The Czech Republic in 1994, for unique foliage color. The new cultivar ‘Admiration’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from directed cross-pollination conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. Cross-pollination was between an individual plant of Berberis thunbergii ‘Goldalita’ (unpatented) and an individual plant of Berberis thunbergii ‘Atropurpurea’ (unpatented). The female parent is Berberis thunbergii ‘Goldalita’ and the male parent is Berberis thunbergii ‘Atropurpurea’.
The new Berberis variety ‘Admiration’ is a deciduous dwarf shrub characterized by orange-red foliage with yellow margins. This foliage color continues throughout the summer season. There are no dwarf Berberis, known to the inventor, that exhibit this foliage color. To date the inventor has observed no flowers produced by ‘Admiration’. The foliage color and absence of flowers distinguish ‘Admiration’ from all other Berberis known to the inventor.
‘Admiration’ differs from the parent plants in that female parent plant ‘Goldalita’ is yellow and male parent ‘Atropurpurea’ is deep reddish brown while ‘Admiration’ has orange-red foliage with yellow margins. The two closest varieties known to the inventor are Berberis thunbergii ‘Nana’ (unpatented) and Berberis thunbergii ‘Bagatelle’ (unpatented). The foliage of ‘Nana’ is deeper reddish brown and ‘Admiration’ has the yellow margin with brighter orange centers. ‘Bagatelle’ is more compact than ‘Admiration’ and also does not have the yellow margin.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Admiration’ was conducted by the inventor in 1995, in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘Admiration’ have been determined stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations.
An application for European Community Plant Variety Rights was filed Apr. 22, 2003, Ser. No. 2003/0741. The first sale or distribution to the public of any plants of ‘Admiration’ occurred on or after Mar. 1, 2004.